User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 5 Review
In this week's episode, we finally get to see Cure Selene's debut but it has really put in the mix of character development on both Madoka (including her family) and the cures too. It hasn't driven the main plot but it sure has cleared our views on the character we will be focusing today along with some minor but important details that should be reminded in our heads for future episodes! Points~! 1) This episode focuses on Madoka and her main introduction was really impressive! While examining her, it came in mind that her traits feel more of a combination of a blue and purple cure's character. On the outside, she's shown to be gentle, has high grades, is always in top, perfect score, and is admired by her beauty; the blue side. But in the inside, she actually feels pressured by the expectations and rules her father gives to become the perfect child and is shown to be lonely in some occasions; whereas the purple side. Basically this has shown her main conflict in this season, and that is being constrained from her own personal father and possibly how society expects from her as being the next generation from countless leaders in her family tree which is actually a very toxic relationship and problem for a teengae girl to handle. One of the things that's interesting, again, is how she hesitated to grab the Star Color Pen, proving she is still marked with her father's words against aliens, knowing if he would find out that she'll be taking sides over the people her father won't "sympathize" with would be a cost to her connection with her father and that is truly heart-staking. It makes me wonder if there will be a time where she'll actually tell her father or he will find out about her reveal as a precure. Overall, her character really has brought up my interest on her being one of my favorite characters of this season. And her transformation, it is just beautiful like Milky's. It has its own simplicity but still with smooth animation and dynamic, and I am now suddenly in love with her voice. 2) As I just said earlier, this episode has shared some moments or hints on a character's traits with possible outcomes on them in the future. One of them being Hikaru because is it just me, or have they shown a compatibility on her and Madoka, which it isn't something I haven't even expected! It actually has demonstrated their different perspectives when they were on opposite sides, Hikaru protecting the aliens while Madoka is against them and it makes much sense for these two to have counter arguments against each other. Then comes Elena, which it isn't something I noticed until someone suggested, Anonymous2546, in his review of this episode was when Elena added her comment for taking the job as a precure is rough while Hikaru and Prunce were explaining the ideal origins and job of a cure. He also mentioned that before Elena was about to transform, she hesitated for a second when grabbing the Star Color Pendant. This seems like a follow up to Elena's previous episode as she did hesitated during that scene when protecting Fuwa and that's good which proves that Murayama is aware of the characters's previous actions/reactions. 3) Lastly, here comes my thoughts on not only Madoka's father but the government as well. For 15 years, Toei finally added the government as a motive and effect on both the plot and the cures themselves. This is something that has been bothering me in past seasons, we see regular townfolk supporting the cures but have Toei ever thought what the government will respond in a situation where it includes young middle school girls fighting monsters that hasn't been pointed out on our planet? I can already tell Madoka's father will bring a big affect on the main team as he is the leader of the government that is in charge of alien surroundings. It will also put in a big change on the civilians, instead of supporting the cures, they will be scared of them and think of them as evil aliens (or in other words vigilantes) because since Madoka's father is a famous government leader we can prosume he has power those who are below him and expect others to follow his command. But I think that while the season continues forward, there will be some regular folks that are secretly on the cures's side or have changed their mind to realize the cures are actually heroic girls. These were all my thoughts on today's episode. What was your reaction after seeing Selene's debut or was there something else that caught your attention? Category:Blog posts